


Missed Connection

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [28]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Train Driver's first day as a proper driver, and it's not going as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

The train driver sighed deeply. This was just his luck, wasn't it? Here he was, at his very first day, extremely proud to finally be a proper driver and to have control of a massive train. Proper control, and not being supervised by anyone. It was only a temp job, their regular driver had called in sick, and it was his big chance to prove himself.

So of course he had managed to mess it up, making lots of people miss their connections. He felt so bad. The best thing about the day had been the really cute train manager who came up to him with tea while they were waiting at the end station.

The manager had smiled at him and told him it wasn't the end of the world. It happened from time to time, and the regular driver rarely managed to keep the times either. It made the driver feel a lot better and thanked the manager for the tea and kind words.

The manager had then disappeared, and the driver had finished his shift. 

The train was late on its way back too, and the driver felt horrible. When he left the train he looked around for the cute manager, but he was nowhere to be found.

The driver sighed. His first, and probably only day in this company (considering how he had screwed up) and he had met probably the most handsome man in the world. And he would probably never see him again.

He didn't even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Creativity Night in the fandot chat. Prompt: missed connection  
> Characters are John Finnemore's, not mine.


End file.
